Like a Leaf in the Wind
by Elves and Stardust
Summary: This story will be written in real time, so it should be a bit more fun. Also, I don't own any song lyrics, song names or band names mentioned in this story.


_I had the strangest dream, you were lost at sea _

_I found you drowning on the ocean floor_

With a loud scream of "NO!", Starfire snapped awake, breathing heavily, body covered in sweat from the nightmare she had been having for a few weeks. No matter what she did, Robin, her one true love, would always drown while the Titans were stranded.

His pod would start to leak, slowly as they fell. With the minimal power left, he would jettison his section of the ship, despite warnings from everyone else. He claimed that it would easier to reach the surface as separate units.

_I woke from my deep sleep to end the misery _

_I found you lying outside my door _

Shaking her head, she realized it was only a nightmare. "He's fine," she told herself, her own voice somewhat calming. "We haven't had a sea mission in who knows how long." She threw the sweat soaked sheets off and went out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

As her door hissed open and slid into the wall, something large fell to the floor with a very audible thump. Curious, she leaned down to see what it was. A blood curdling scream was wrenched from deep insider her gut as she saw the bloodied face of Robin.

_I tried to wake you up, to shake you up _

_But found out you were dead_

She started to shake the teen, calling his name to him. "Robin, wake up! You must wake up!" When she got no response, she started lightly smacking him across the face. Again, she got no response, so she used her last resort. She kissed him full on the lips.

When he didn't so much as stir, Star placed her fingers to the side of his neck, on the main vein in that area to check for a pulse. She started sobbing hysterically when she didn't find one.

_Like a leaf in the wind, you left me standing alone_

_To face the demons in my head_

"No, you can't do this to me!" she screamed, holding his body close to her chest, letting the tears fall onto his face. Sadly, unlike what she had seen in the movies, Robin didn't awaken from his eternal slumber when they hit.

She wailed long into the morning, shocking Beast Boy completely awake when he saw her red eyes and Robin's body. "Whoa, Star! What happened?" He asked, voice full of shock and sympathy at the same time. His green eyes glistened with tears.

_We're making fiction of our lives _

_Burning pages as we write_

Grunting to himself, Ryan sat alone at his computer desk, hands typing on the keyboard, trying to write a really good story for FanFiction, a website he had discovered and decided to join to express himself. _Thunderstruck_ by AC/DC was just ending and going into _Who Made Who_ as he began deleting the whole 8 paragraphs he had written. "No, it's too unbelievable," he said to himself, as his parents were upstairs installing a new air filtration system.

"Man, I wish I could get a good idea for once!" he exclaimed, pounding the desk in frustration. He stared at the clock. It blinked 9:05, Eastern Standard Time. He had to go to bed in an hour or so to get up for school. "I guess this will have to wait until tomorrow after my band concert." He hit the 'Undo' function a few times to get back what he had written as _You Shook Me All Night Long_ was starting on his Creative MediaSource.

_We read the lies between the lines_

_These dead letters won't survive_

Once he had it back on his Microsoft Word Processor, he hit the 'Save' button and sat there just listening to the rest of the song as he tried desperately to think of something. His mind was drawing a blank. Just as he was about to sign out, his FanFiction buddy Dark S3cret popped onto MSN Messenger.

Quickly clicking on the window, he asked her if she could give him any ideas for a story. Sadly, she replied that she had taxed out all her creative juices on her own Teen Titans FanFiction as _Ride On_ came wailing out of his speakers in its laid back blues fashion.

_A dusty record spins, an old song plays again _

_The needle dragging across its skin _

Exhaling quickly through his mouth, his mom came downstairs and said, "We're just going to grab some showers to get ourselves cleaned of the fiberglass and insulation, then we'll be down to watch some TV with you." She went back upstairs to the bathroom.

Ryan headed upstairs as well, saying how he was enjoying _Ride On_, then grabbed his piece of lemon meringue pie from the fridge and a cold glass of milk. He went back downstairs and sat down at the computer again as the strains of _Hell's Bells_ reached his ears, starting with the eerie church bell gongs.

_Ink spills from my pen, the paper soaks it in _

_The music bringing tremors to my hand_

He quickly wolfed down the pie and downed the glass of milk as the ending solo for the song was coming through the speakers. In time with the background vocalists, he sang "Hell's Bells!" and waited for the song to end with a final "Hell's Bells!" The guitar played its last power chords and went directly into the bass riff for AFI's _Miss Murder_.

Smiling to himself, he started to air drum along with the group and sang "Simply a look can break your heart." Then the clock chirped at him, as it did every 20 minutes. The time was now 9:20 and he still didn't have the story anywhere near where he would like it to be.

_I can't just give you up, lift you up _

_To chance on a dragonfly's wing_

"Man, I just wish I had somewhere to go with this!" he exclaimed again. He had a poet's café at school tomorrow second period and he still hadn't memorized the song lyrics to the song he was supposed to be reading. "If I can get this done tonight, I get tomorrow night to start another one!"

He signed out of MSN Messenger and disconnected from his Internet windows as _Summer Shudder_ came on. 'If I had a girlfriend, maybe I could write something a bit more romantic,' he thought to himself as he groaned at the phone beeps in the song. The only part of that song he hated.

He eventually just kept writing the original story line he had before. Star found Robin's body outside her bedroom, Beast Boy walked in on them in the morning, Robin was buried by the Tower and Starfire grew so depressed she kills herself. _The Missing Frame_ came on and he air drummed the intro as he finished the story, saying to himself, "I'll post it tomorrow. If they like it, they like it."

_With my love in the wind, you left me standing alone_

_Hoping it will bring you back to me_

He scratched the left side of his chest as he cleaned off the last few crumbs from his plate and wondered if there were any Easter Eggs hidden on the _Zoom_ DVD he had rented.

A loose fingernail started driving him nuts, so he absentmindedly began chewing on it. A very bad habit of his. "Oh well, I'll outgrow it eventually," he would always tell himself. He, still listening to his music, which had changed to AFI's cover of _Head Like A Hole_, started to brainstorm ideas for the next fic. "Maybe I could find a poem to write or something. I don't know. I'll have to get Kaitlyn's opinion on that one."

_We're making fiction of our lives _

_Burning pages as we write _

Blowing air up into his hair, he started bobbing his head along with the song. He flicked the TV on, but nothing decent was one, so off it went again. Glancing at the clock one last time, he decided to call it quits for the night and went to bed.

6:30 AM the next morning, he rose to the sound of his alarm clock blaring loudly. Mumbling something completely unintelligible, he rolled over and slapped it off. Climbing out of bed, he quickly got dressed in camouflage cargo pants and a gray shirt that he had purchased from when _Heaven's Gates And Hell's Flames_ had come to his church. He had acted in the drama as well; using his acting chops after 5 or so years.

_We read the lies between the lines_

_These dead letters won't survive_

He ate a quick breakfast and then went off to school. First period just seemed to drag on, as it always did. Second period, his English 9, had popped up too quickly for his liking. Just before the bell was going to ring, Miss Fox, his English substitute teacher, called him forward to do his poetry reading.

Sighing and heading up to the front of the class, he sat down on a stool, and gave a quick introduction for his poem. He went through it slowly and deliberately, pronouncing every word properly, putting lots of emotion into his reading. Just as he finished, the bell rang.

_We're making fiction of our lives _

_Burning pages as we write_

He went for recess. He went through another 75-minute period of boredom before having his lunch break. 'One more period,' he thought to himself. But it was hard to be optimistic when the last period was the one he hated the most – Social Studies with Mr. Rombaut.

Amazingly, the period went by quickly enough and he got on the bus to go home. Later that night, his band concert would happen. He was looking forward to a performance with the Jazz Band of _The Chicken_, a song that he got to use a wah pedal on, giving it a real edge. Popping online for a minute, he uploaded his story for the world to see. "Hope they like it," he said to himself as the conformation e-mail reached his inbox.

_We read the lies between the lines_

_These dead letters won't survive_

His music player was back on. AFI's _Girl's Not Grey_ was playing. Humming along with the song, he checked around on a few Piczo sites of his friends, found a few new FanFics to read and then went upstairs for a minute to grab a quick drink.

Coming back downstairs with his favorite cup in hand, he continued work on a few other chapters he had in the works. 'I'll get these finished eventually,' he thought to himself as he continued typing.

_We are not poets; we have no right to make amendments _

_This story is over; this chapter's closing _

He finally finished the new story and saved it to his file on the computer. He then opened a new e-mail file to his friend Dark S3cret and attached the document. In his message, he typed "Hey S3cret! Just wanting your opinion on this new story before I post it. Thanks, Dash."

He had also finished the new chapter of another story and had left it at a cliffhanger. "Gotta have something to attract the people back to the story, I guess," he said to himself. He laughed and took a gulp of water as Avenged Sevenfold's _Seize The Day_ came on.

_I don't know how it ends _

_But I really don't like how it begins!_

He stopped typing in the other document for a minute and then continued again, a new idea in his head. What if the next story was written showing himself working on a story? That would definitely get some responses!

"This has to be my best idea yet!" he cried aloud, typing furiously, his keyboard making loud clacks as his fingers hit the keys rapidly. Before long, the story was finished and he was ready to post it.

_We're making fiction of our lives _

_Burning pages as we write _

He saved the changes, just in case his crappy computer crashed on, which it periodically did. _Girlfriend_ came on the radio and he groaned. He hated the song, but it was so stinking catchy! Quickly heading back to his music player, he flicked it down to the next song, which was _One Of Those Girls_ by Avril Lavigne.

Ryan grabbed a handful of Bits and Bites to munch on as he waited for dinner to be finished. Now, he thought to himself, I just wait for the good or bad reviews.

_We read the lies between the lines _

_These dead letters won't survive_


End file.
